


Showtime

by NintendoLoverGirlzzz



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: Opposites Attract - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoLoverGirlzzz/pseuds/NintendoLoverGirlzzz
Summary: Mario and Kosher go on a rescue mission after learning Jr's been kidnapped by and alien and her robot assistant.





	1. Break-In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Opposites Attract](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300789) by Star Ovalles (Myself). 



Mario and Kosher kick through a cement wall.  
Mario then says:  
"Give him back, you fiend!"  
Right after, Kosher follows with:  
"Put your hands up where I can see them, Kapoosh?!"  
With Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, Peach, Iggy, Ludwig, Daisy, Rosalina and Kamek behind him in a heroic pose.  
Then the scene pauses like a video and Mario comes on screen and says:  
"Woah, woah, woah..."  
Kosher comes on and asks;  
"What happened?"  
Mario points at the screen and says;  
"No one knows what's going on."  
Kosher says:  
"OHHHH.... Well then! I guess we may as well go back in time and show where this all started. You go first since your part started earlier, Mario."

~Flashback~


	2. The Princess Is Gone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario gets an anonymous letter, which leads Mario to believe that someone has captured his wife, Princess Peach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baka: Japanese for "Idiot".  
> Bruja: Spanish for "Witch".

Mario reads a letter out loud on a desk and the letter reads:  
"I've taken what's more important from you.  
All of you."  
Mario gasped and says:  
"Peach! ...and i know just who took her..."  
Mario walks over to someplace and says:  
"Wow... No enemies to dodge... No bosses to get past... And no 7 extra worlds. ...just a 2 minute speed walk from the Mushroom Kingdom..."  
Mario continues to walk.  
"Well, he's a smart villain. He's probably luring me into a trap to take me hostage as well. But I'll stay on gaurd.. Just In Case..."  
Mario knocks on the front door of a castle.  
Bowser opens the door and rolls his eyes, then folds his arms and asks Mario:  
"What do YOU want?"  
Mario inhaled loudly and then jumps back and gets into a fighting pose and says:  
"I Know You Took My Wife! Give Peach Back! Or I'll Use An Invincibility Star..."  
Bowser sighs and says:  
"I didn't take that girl."  
Mario looks confused.  
"But... You usually kidnap her..."  
Bowser replies:  
"Look, Baka, I'm not the only person who kidnaps women. And I'm past those days..."  
Bowser then blushes and Mario looks even more confused.  
Mario asks:  
"What do you mean?"  
Yoshi then appears from behind Bowser and announces:  
"BOWSER AND ME ARE ENGAG-!"  
Bowser covers Yoshi's mouth, shushes him, and blushes more.  
Mario's eyes dilated and he asks:  
"Wait wait wait... You two are ENGAGED?! Yoshi, what do you even see in THAT ?!"  
Mario says while pointing at Bowser  
Kamek then storms in and splits Bowser and Yoshi apart and screams:  
"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! THESE TWO ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED! NOT NOW! NOT LATER! NOT AT ANYTIME! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"  
Yoshi then says:  
"Oh... Bruja is always like this... She always says what didn't happen!"  
Kamek says:  
"Bowser DID NOT say yes! He'd NEVER say yes to someone as moronic as you ..."  
Yoshi giggles and climbs onto Bowser's shell and states:  
"Bowsey-Wowsey said yes!"  
Kamek replied:  
"NO HE DID NOT!"  
Yoshi replied:  
"Yes!"  
Kamek said:  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
Yoshi gasped then said:  
"No!"  
Kamek replied:  
"YES! YES YES AND YES!"  
Yoshi said:  
"No! I told Bow-Wow I won't get married with him!"  
Kamek said:  
"YES! YES YOU DID YOU STUPID MORON!"  
Yoshi giggles and says:  
"I'm glad we finally agreed on something, Bruja!"  
Yoshi then says:  
"But if you want more evidence, Bruja, Bowsey can tell you himself! Come on, Bowsey-Poo, you said yes, right?"  
Bowser growls and says under his breathe:  
"Yes..."  
Yoshi claps and giggles and Mario was just staring at the three of them like they're idiots ever since Kamek came in.  
"Listen..."  
Mario started.  
"I don't mean to interrupt your little argument... But if Bowser didn't take Peach, then where the f*** is my wife?"  
Bowser responds with;  
"Look, do you really expect me to know where your wife is if I don't have her? How's about you go through some stupid adventure journey with a group of friends and even enemies who can help you out since they have done this to you before and know some tricks about the real villian like in TV shows?"  
Mario gasps, as he had just gotten an idea.  
"Thanks Bowser! That's a perfect idea! How's about you come with me!"  
Bowser's eyes contracted and he got nervous.  
"WHAT?! NO-NO-NO! Y-YOU DON'T- WE DON'T- YOU DONT HAVE TO-!"  
Mario held Bowser's hand.  
"C'mon, it'll be fun!"  
Yoshi slapped Mario's hand off of Bowser's enviously.  
Yoshi then climbed onto Bowser's head and hissed at Mario.  
"MINE."  
Mario just stares at Yoshi, shocked.  
"I-is he u-usually like this?" Mario asks Bowser nervously about Yoshi.  
"Sadly, yes."  
Yoshi grumbles under his breathe then breathes in loudly.  
Yoshi then kisses Bowser on the lips for almost a full minute, and Kamek stares at the two in disgust.  
"I think I'm going to vomit..." Kamek announced.  
When Yoshi finished, he was happy again.  
"Thanks Bowsey! I REALLY needed that so I could calm down!"  
Yoshi jumps off of Bowser and carries him like a child.  
"So, where to?" Yoshi asks Mario.  
Mario thinks for a moment.  
"First, we have to get some more people with us. Next, we search the castle and Peach's room for evidence on who took her and why."  
"Okay!" Yoshi said delightfully.  
"You too, Bruja!" Yoshi told Kamek.  
Kamek comes out from the castle.  
"Oh... Yeah... Sorry. I was just throwing up my lunch because of that disgusting display of TORTURE that you put Bowser in."  
"Well, maybe you think it's such a disgusting display of TORTURE because you're single." Yoshi replied, mimicking Kamek in a snobby sounding tone while rephrasing Kamek's sentence.  
Bowser's eyes contract and he smiles.  
"Oh Goodness, I cannot believe you just said that, Yoshi."  
Kamek's right eye twitches.  
"Y-you know what?! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YOU ALL GO AND SAVE THE PRINCESS YOURSELVES!" Kamek started storming into the castle, but Mario stood in front of the door, angrily.  
Kamek scoffs.  
"You seriously believe that you can block me from going in? I have magic, you know?" Kamek gets out his magic wand from his pocket and stares at Mario like he's a child that doesn't understand what he's saying.  
Yoshi sees Kamek about to shoot Mario with his wand, but Mario won't budge.  
Yoshi inhaled loudly and screamed;  
"IF YOU DON'T COME WITH US, I'LL HAVE SEX WITH BOWSEY RIGHT NOW!"  
Kamek's attention is removed from Mario and he slowly turns his head in the direction of Bowser and Yoshi.  
"What?!" Kamek asked.  
Yoshi answers by putting Bowser down on the floor and scooting on top of Bowser, right where Bowser's privates are supposed to be.  
"No..." Kamek says angrily, moving Mario out of his way and slowly looming towards Yoshi.  
Yoshi sees Kamek and doesn't care.  
Yoshi then starts unbuttoning his pants and pulls down his zipper.  
"STOP IT! STOP_IT-STOP_IT-STOP_IT! MY WORD, YOU HAVE A LOT OF CONFIDENCE TO DO THAT! FINE! I'll go to save Peach with all of you..."  
Yoshi jumps up happily.  
"YIPEE!"  
The scene pauses like a video again.  
"Wait dad, you're in love with Jr's dad?"  
Kosher comes onto the screen again, from the left, looking a little shocked and looking at his opposite direction.  
"Why yes, of course! What's NOT to love about Bowsey..." Yoshi comes on screen from the right, and at the last sentence, his pupils turn to hearts cartoonishly and he starts speaking in a dreamy daze.  
"Look, stop complimenting me! And stop telling other people you love me! It's Embarrassing..." Bowser comes on screen on the same side as Yoshi.  
Yoshi's eyes turn back to their normal aqua color.  
"But it's true! I DO love you! And YOU love ME!" Yoshi started playing with Bowser's hoodie.  
"STOP IT! I DON'T LOVE YOU!"  
"YES YOU DO! SEE? SEE?! IT'S THE ENGAGEMENT RING I GAVE HIM! IT'S ON HIS LEFT HAND!"  
Yoshi lifts up Bowser's left arm and excitedly shows Kosher the ring on Bowser's hand.  
Bowser screams and moves his hand quickly out of Yoshi's grasp.  
"Oh. This is going to be complicated."  
Jr comes onto the screen on the same side as Kosher.  
Kosher puts his arm over Jr's head.  
"What's going to be complicated, June?"  
"Isn't Yoshi your father? And Bowser is my father."  
"He's my Dad AND Mom."  
"Well it'll be complicated because then it'll seem like we're brothers when they get married."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
Jr looked away from Kosher and started blushing lightly.  
"My face feels hot."  
"Again? You always get like this when we talk about two people who are in love, and then you start talking about me."  
"I need to go."  
Kosher then clears his throat.  
"I guess it's best if I start with my side of the story now. It all started this morning..."  
~Flashback~


	3. Stockholm Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosher and Iggy wake up to find Jr is nowhere to be found in the house, and there's no notice of him leaving. They soon figure out that and alien has abducted Jr for observation purposes and possibly experimentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuntsun: Japanese word meaning, "To be hostile/ Turn away in disgust".

Kosher wakes up in bed and stretches his arms.  
He had on a short-sleeved white T-shirt and long dark blue pants with black musical notes on it.  
Kosher gets up from bed and goes downstairs.  
Kosher notices Jr wasn't in bed sleeping, neither was he waiting for him in the kitchen.  
Kosher started looking around the house, and couldn't find Jr anywhere.  
Kosher bursts into the attic.  
"IGGY!"  
Iggy stood up from bed quickly.  
He was wearing a short-sleeved yellow shirt and long purple pants with a yellow tie around it.  
"What?" Iggy asked quickly and sounding drowsy as well.  
"Jr's missing!"  
Iggy gasped.  
"This is terrible!"  
"I know!" Kosher said, his eyes tearing up.  
Iggy then replied:  
"Who's gonna make the food?!"  
Kosher stared at Iggy seriously.  
Iggy then laughed and said:  
"I was joking! So I guess we're going on some rescue mission?"  
Kosher inhaled and got into a heroic pose.  
"Yes! And we won't rest until we find my best friend!"  
"Yeah!"  
Kosher stood normally, then asked Iggy:  
"What should we do first?"  
"Let's check for clues. The villain ALWAYS leaves clues."  
Iggy decided to finally get out of bed, and went directly to the kitchen.  
Iggy saw a paper taped onto the dining table.  
"I think we found our first clue..."  
"What? What is it?" Kosher said in a hurry.  
Iggy turned around to Kosher and showed Kosher his hand filled with some green ectoplasm.  
Kosher shrieked.  
"Aleins! Aliens took Jr! They're going to experiment on him and do horrible, horrible things to him!" Kosher started sobbing loudly, with waterfalls for tears.  
"Kosher calm down!" Iggy starts laughing hysterically.  
"Why?! Aren't you worried? Jr's you little brother!"  
"Little HOT brother, to be specific..."  
"What?"  
"What?"  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Well Kosher, this is putty. It's no alien slime or any s*** like that! Now don't worry so much."  
Kosher gasped and then puffed up his cheeks and glared at Iggy.  
"What happened?"  
Kosher huffs and turns around, crossing his arms.  
"Oh, c'mon! Don't get angry with me! Your being so Tsuntsun!"  
Iggy hugs Kosher, and after 10 seconds of a one-sided hug, Kosher hugs Iggy back and isn't mad anymore.  
Then a big flash of red light covers the light of the sun.  
Iggy and Kosher's pupils contract.  
"Kosher..."  
"Yeah?"  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know; but we should probably check it out. It might be a clue to where Jr is."  
Kosher and Iggy slowly let go of each other and walk out of the house.  
They try to stand still, but start trembling when they see where the light is coming from.  
It's a giant UFO, in silver and dark-grey.  
It's 30 feet tall and wide, bigger than the house and about just as big as Princess Peach's castle.  
Kosher starts whimpering while Iggy is just mezmarized by the sight of actual proof of extraterrestrial beings.  
Iggy takes his phone out from his pocket of his pants and takes multiple pictures.  
A hatch then slides open in the front of the UFO.  
A rectangular metal floor slides through the door and there are footsteps heard loudly against the metal floor.  
A dark figure appears first, then presents itself when the sunlight hits.  
It's an alien; It has white skin, light green hair, dark green eyes with black, thick eyelashes, a dress with a light blue collar, dark blue and purple horizontal pattern, dark green antennae, white short sleeves, and white boots with light blue on the bottom.  
It's obviously a female.  
The alien had her arms crossed, with a very serious expression on.  
She's looking down at Iggy and Kosher, in a way where it looks as if in her mind, she's looking down upon them, like their just garbage compared to herself as a crown with rubies and diamonds.  
"Hello; Fellow creatures of this planet."  
Iggy gasps.  
The alien awaits for Iggy or Kosher to speak.  
"Wow, she's really hot..." Iggy says loud enough for the aliens to hear.  
The alien has her eyebrows crossed.  
"I can see one of you is a nimrod already."  
"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A NIMROD? I WILL TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOU BEING HOT!"  
The alien sighed and face palmed.  
She put her hands up next to her head, and opened them.  
Afterwards, 2 guns appeared, one in each hand, and she directly pointed it at Iggy and Kosher.  
Kosher squealed in fear and Iggy gasped, backing away a bit.  
"It fills me with a supplement of pity... I'm only commiting homicide over your pathetic abilities to think properly. Well, that means two less situations in my way."  
The alien then slowly pulls the trigger, and Iggy and Kosher hug each other, believing and accepting their death.  
Then a robot, slightly smaller than the alien, casually walks next to the alien.  
The robot is also female, having built hair behind her head in a sky blue color, along with the middle of her legs being the same color as her hair, as well as the bottom-half her arms, and where her stomach should be located.  
She also has bangs.  
Her eyes are a normal blue color, with small eyelashes sticking out.  
The top and bottom of her dress are also blue, and she also has two balls on each side of her head, similar to scrunchies, which are also blue.  
The top-half of her arms are light blue, along with her cheeks and the bottom of her feet.  
Her face was all white, and so were her hands and the top of her legs.  
Her mouth was always in a triangular form, appearing like a smile.  
"Boss, what's going on?" The robot said.  
Whenever she spoke, her mouth was outlined and when she spoke, her mouth was in the shape of an upside down triangle.  
She had a metallic voice, but her voice sounded very sweet and soft.  
The robot looked down at Iggy and Kosher, who are just staring up at the alien and herself, not afraid anymore.  
The two are just completely still.  
She gasped.  
"THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE HERE! I DID NOT KNOW THERE WERE MORE PEOPLE HERE, BOSS! OHHH, CAN WE HAVE THEM AS COMPANY?"  
"SILENCE; JOSIE!"  
The robot did as she was told.  
"Go back inside, Josie. I told you to keep an eye on the specimen."  
Kosher and Iggy gasped.  
"Jr." They said to each other.  
"I know, Boss, but it's still resting."  
"Um..." Kosher started to speak.  
The alien and Josie turned to Kosher.  
"Is this... Thing that you have... Does it have long red hair, a large bang on it's face, yellow arms and legs and tail, light-headed top-half of head and peach bottom-half of head?"  
"You're absolutely right!" Replied Josie.  
"So it IS Jr." Iggy whispered to Kosher.  
The alien gasped and then hit Josie on her head.  
"YOU MORONIC PIECE OF STEEL! YOU JUST ADMITTED TO THE CREATURES OF THIS PLANET WHO WE HAVE! AND THEY RECOGNIZE WHO WE HAVE!"  
The alien turned her head quickly to Iggy and Kosher.  
"You two..."  
She said menacingly.  
"You two had better not try anything funny with me. And do not attempt any rescuing of some sort. Because I am a high-class soilder from the planet 'Galexia', and every Galexing comprehends that I do not enjoy child's play. Now if you want to continue breating..."  
The alien shot directly in front of Iggy and Kosher.  
The grass that got shot bubbled, then melted into a liquid form, then burnt into ashes.  
"...do not toy with me."  
The alien walked back in, and the floor slides back into the UFO.  
Josie then lightly floats with the bottom of her legs emitting blue flames.  
Josie looked down at Iggy and Kosher.  
"Oh and just so you know... You might need to check a castle that's pink and white and has a blonde female on it. I accidentally gave the note that I was supposed to give to you guys, to the people at that place. Sorry about the confusion! Now me and Boss are going to an abandoned castle and do some stuff before we take off. See you later!"  
Josie flew into the still open hatch.  
The hatch closed and the UFO slowly floated towards the left and turned invisible.  
Kosher and Iggy looked at each other for a moment.  
"Next stop, Princess Peach's Castle!" Kosher announced.  
~The Next Scene~ Josie slowly flies around the UFO.  
Eventually, she made it to the room where Jr's asleep.  
He's on a king-sized bed, tucked in with a very thick blanket that is covering him from the bottom of his head to his feet, and the blanket is a little bigger than Jr himself. The pillows are very fluffy, large, and thick.  
Jr's in his pajamas; his hair is loose, and he has on a white tank top and long pants with a pattern of paint splatters.  
Josie came into the room and the door slid behind her.  
Josie then lightly goes onto the ground and stands still, observing Jr.  
She has this off sensation in the left part of her upper body, right above her stomach and right below her neck.  
She feels herself getting warmer in that region, and it also feels like there's something in her that's fluttering.  
She enjoys the sensation.  
Josie looms closer to Jr and stands about a foot away from him.  
Josie stares at him with no expression.  
Jr starts to move around.  
Josie quietly says;  
"Oh."  
Jr sits up and looks around.  
His eyes are covered by his bangs.  
Josie walks a little closer to Jr and uncovers bangs from his face.  
Josie gasps quietly when she sees Jr's grey, vertical beady eyes.  
There's a moment of silence.  
Josie starts speaking;  
"What's your name?"  
Jr put his head down and didn't respond.  
"Are you a mute? You can't speak?"  
Jr looked up at Josie and nodded.  
"Do you write? Should I get a tablet and pen for you to write with?"  
Jr nodded.  
Josie flew over to a drawer across from Jr's bed and opened the top drawer.  
Josie closes the drawer after getting a small tablet with a white screen and a small black utensil in the shape of a pen out.  
She floated over to Jr and sat down across from him.  
She handed him the tablet and smiled a closed smile at him.  
Jr took the tablet and pen, and started writing as soon as he got the utensils to write.  
After about 4 seconds of writing, Jr gave the tablet to Josie.  
Josie reads the writing out loud.  
"'I can speak. I just don't know who you are, therefore I'm a tad shy. I'm not very social.'"  
Josie stares at Jr for a moment.  
Josie gives Jr the tablet back.  
Josie holds Jr's hand and makes him slide his index finger across the tablet horizontally.  
After that, a new blank page appeared.  
"Do that whenever you want to write something new. Then if you want to go back to what you previously wrote, slide the other way. Then if you want to see the full collection of writings you did, just tap the center of the screen twice."  
Jr nods.  
Jr starts looking around the room, waiting for Josie to ask him something.  
Jr then got an idea.  
He wrote on the tablet again and handed it to Josie.  
Josie read in her mind.  
"My name is Josie. Joyful-Occupant-Software-Idolization-Essential."  
Josie gave Jr the tablet back and asked him:  
"What's your name?"  
Jr slid the screen and wrote again.  
Jr gave it to Josie.  
"'Jr.'"  
Josie stayed quiet a moment.  
"Jr... Jr... Jr. I admire the name."  
Josie smiled at Jr.  
Jr nodded.  
Josie gave Jr the tablet back.  
The two stayed quiet for a bit.  
"Jr." Josie said.  
Jr lifted his head to look at Josie.  
Josie looked over at Jr quickly.  
"Robots aren't supposed to feel emotions, right?"  
Jr slid the tablet.  
He showed Josie what he wrote, which was a "No".  
Josie sighed.  
She then said;  
"I feel a very stong fondness for you. I was only told to watch over you."  
Josie paused.  
"I have put it upon myself to take care of you. Make sure I make you feel comfortable in here and around me. Make sure you are cleaned and have nice clothes. Make sure you're healthy. Make sure you're well fed and never starve, yet not overfed."  
Another pause.  
"I want to have a relationship with you."  
Jr raised his eyebrows in shock.  
Josie looked at the tablet.  
"Will you write anything?"  
Jr gulped and started writing.  
He gave the tablet to Josie.  
"'You seem nice. I'd like to have a relationship with you too.'"  
Josie gasped and looked at Jr.  
Josie smiled at Jr and then kissed him on the mouth.  
"If you need anything, you can tell me."  
Jr then breathes in.  
"Okay." He responded.


	4. Search For Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and the group try searching for clues on who kidnapped Peach, when Kosher and Iggy bump into the group and explain what happened to Jr.

Mario kicks the door down to the castle.  
"Alright gang; We need to find the princess! Search everywhere and anywhere!"  
Mario runs into the castle, followed by Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Kamek, Yoshi and Bowser.  
Everyone goes their spearate ways, except Bowser, who just stands at the front of the castle.  
Yoshi walked back to Bowser.  
"Bowser, why aren't you moving?"  
Bowser scoffs.  
"I don't want to be involved in this s***. I gave Mario the idea, but I never said I wanted to help. Helping isn't my thing, even if you reformed me. And I only help people that I care about. I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF YOU IDIOTS!" Bowser screaming the last sentance echoed through the whole castle and caused the ground to shake violently.  
Bowser started breathing heavily in anger.  
"Bowsey... Your blood pressure.. " Yoshi reminded Bowser.  
Bowser sighed.  
"I don't want to do this..." Bowser covered his face.  
"Ah, s***. I have a f***ing headache."  
Yoshi took Bowser's left hand slowly and kissed his hand.  
"Don't worry. I'll take you to the kitchen and you stay there while I get you some pills."  
Yoshi held Bowser's hand and walked him to the castle's kitchen.

Luigi's walking around the castle with Daisy next to him.  
"Daisy... What do you think happened to Peach if Bowser isn't going to kidnap her and didn't kidnap her this time? You think she might be in danger? Is she being eaten alive?! Was she abducted by ALIENS?!"  
Luigi started trembling.  
"Weege..." Daisy put her hand on Luigi's shoulder.  
"Y-yes?" Luigi responded.  
"Don't jump to those conclusions. There's no such thing as aliens. And Peach can fend for herself. Bowser's the tallest guy in the Mushroom World for all we've known so far. This guy/girl or whatever gender they are; They can't be half as bad as Bowser. Now don't worry yourself. We'll get to the bottom of this."  
Luigi smiled at Daisy.  
The two hugged each other.  
"I'm so happy your my wife." Luigi told Daisy happily.  
"I hate having you as my husband."  
"W-what?" Luigi said in shock.  
"You're such a coward and never take care of yourself, and you can never be left alone without having a nervous breakdown."  
Luigi's eyes began to fill with tears and he started whimpering.  
Daisy then started laughing.  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You're the best husband a girl could ever wish for. Sure, you're easily alarmed, but you still have your quirks. Like you have a real cute smile, and you're always worried about me and your daughter, Jasmine's, well being, you're super sweet, adorable, and you're tall, which is pretty hot."  
Luigi sniffed then smiled at Daisy.  
"That was a really mean prank! But I can forgive you."  
Daisy laughed a bit and smiled.  
"See? I calmed you down."  
Luigi and Daisy continued to walk down the hall.  
"I completely forgot why I was freaking out in the first place." Luigi said.

Kamek was floating around the castle.  
Kamek sighed.  
He stopped for a moment.  
"I cannot believe that stupid Yoshi ACTUALLY TRICKED ME! He's a lot smarter than I thought... Very whitty. I... I somewhat rep-... Repeceak... Respecss..." Kamek gulped  
"Respect that. Oh geez, that was so much more difficult to say than I thought."  
Kamek continued to float through the castle, wondering about what else is considered intelligent about Yoshi.

Yoshi was walking around.  
He heard a shower head that was turned on.  
Yoshi decided to investigate.  
I mean... Yoshi was going to check in a bathroom anyways to find some medicine for headaches.  
Yoshi slowly opened the door to the bathroom where he was hearing the water.  
He saw Peach's silhouette through the shower curtains, taking a shower, while Peach hummed and unknown tune.  
Yoshi quietly gasped.  
He planned on telling the others that Peach is in the castle, but not before checking in the cupboards below the mirror of the shower if there's any medicine.  
And Yoshi succeeded at finding a medicine for headaches.  
Yoshi quickly walked out the bathroom and slowly closed the door.  
Yoshi quickly ran back to the kitchen.  
"It's about time!" Bowser complained.  
"Bowsey, Peach is in the castle."  
Bowser's pupils dialated.  
He sat up, but sat still.  
He just stared at Yoshi.  
"You... You're playing a prank on me, right?" Bowser said, sounding as if he'll snap at any moment.  
"No. Peach is taking a shower."  
Bowser holds his hands together tightly and starts breathing loudly, quickly, and in anger.  
"Bowsey... Are you okay? Should I get some medicine for blood pressure?"  
Bowser punched a hole into the table he was sitting in, which broke the table in half.  
Bowser got up and started storming out if the kitchen; Every step he took made the ground tremble.  
"B-bowser? Are you okay?" Yoshi said, sounding shook.  
"NO I'M NOT OKAY!" Bowser shouted with flames coming out from his mouth.  
"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, MARIO, I AM GOING TO F***ING MURDER YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"  
Yoshi tried slowing Bowser down grabbing his feet, legs, and arms.  
Though, nothing worked.  
Yoshi just followed Bowser, nervously hoping that Mario wouldn't bump into him.  
Yoshi then gasped and said;  
"Bowsey, I'm going to get everyone outside. Now please calm down and go outside, so I can tell everyone Peach is here."  
"What do I get out of this?"  
"You get to hurt Mario without me interfering."  
Bowser thought about it for a moment.  
Bowser sighed.  
"I'll be waiting outside Peach's bedroom window."

Everyone but Mario and Yoshi were gathered around outside where Bowser specified.  
Then everyone's attention went to the window when they heard Yoshi and Mario speaking to each other.  
"Okay Mario, this is the quickest way to get downstairs. It's something real important that I can't explain right now, but when we get downstairs."  
Yoshi jumps down from the widow and flutters before hitting the ground.  
"Okay Mario, you ju-"  
Bowser then interrupted:  
"Wait just ONE MOMENT..."  
Bowser cracks his knuckles and chuckles evilly.  
"I'll catch him."  
Mario shrugs his shoulders and jumps.  
Right before Mario hits the ground, Bowser moves back and Mario plummets at least 6 feet below the ground.  
Bowser smirks deviously as he waits for Mario to crawl back up.  
Everyone else gathers around to check if Mario's okay.  
Mario lifts himself up with his hands at first, then lifts the rest of his body out of the hole he was buried in.  
"WHY THE F*** WOULD YOU SAY YOU'D CATCH ME IF YOU DIDN'T?!"  
"WELL, LOUSEY-O, YOU APPARENTLY THINK WHENEVER YOUR WIFE ISN'T IN PLAIN SGHT, SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! AND OF COURSE BLAME ME ALL THE F***ING TIME! IT'S ALWAYS BOWSER! NEVER ANYONE ELSE!"  
"What's with all the rucass down here?"  
Said a sweet voice.  
Sweet as a peach even.  
A peach...  
"PEACH?!" Mario shouted.  
"I'm up here." Peach announced from her bedroom window.  
She was in a pink towel, with her hair in a bun, and she's completely soaking wet.  
"I just got out of the shower!"  
"DUMBA**!" Bowser added on.  
Peach screamed.  
"Bowser? What are you doing here?"  
"Your stupid husband thought because he couldn't see you for 5 minutes that I kidnapped you. Now he forced me to come along with him on a dumbass rescue mission to save you."  
"Hm." Peach replied.  
Bowser was about to speak again, but he was interrupted by screaming from a distance.  
It was Iggy and Kosher.  
They were in their normal clothes.  
Iggy had his white labcoat and glasses on.  
Kosher had on his light blue short-sleeved shirt, grey long jeans with a yellow button, and yellow sneakers with a blue shash and white socks.  
Kosher and Iggy were screaming and waving their arms around.  
Kamek sighed;  
"Oh no... The two lunatics of the family..."  
Iggy and Kosher eventually caught up to the group and started catching their breath.  
"What happened?" Mario asked.  
"JR'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS!" Both Iggy and Kosher said in unison.  
The group stared at the two for a moment then most started laughing hysterically.  
"ALIENS?! THEY DON'T EXIST! YOU TWO HAVE REALLY GONE INSANE THIS TIME!" Kamek shouted while still laughing.  
"But it's true!" Kosher said.  
"I took pictures!" Iggy said, taking his phone out and showing Kamek the pictures.  
"Oh Pu-Lease! These were obviously taken from that supernatural TV show you watch! I wasn't born yesterday..."  
"But we're no-"  
"LISTEN TO ME, IDIOTS! Jr's probably at a supermarket running some errands and you two are just paranoid. Look at this situation! Mario thought his wife was gone, but SURPRISE! SHE WAS ACTUALLY IN THE SHOWER! SO DON'T START THINKING I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO BELIEVE-"  
The UFO returns by flashing the same red light as before.  
Kamek stays quiet at first, then turns around to see the large spaceship that is both behind and also above him.  
"I stand corrected..." Kamek says in a squeaky voice.  
The hatch in the front of the UFO opens and Josie floats outside while holding onto Jr with her left arm.  
"Hai!" Josie says happily, while waving at the group with her right hand.  
The alien then pokes her head out and gasps when she sees Josie floating outside the UFO.  
The alien then holds Josie by the neck and hauls her back inside, along with Jr.  
The hatch of the UFO closes and it takes off.  
Everyone is staring off in shock at the fact that aliens DO exist.  
Iggy inhaled loudly and then shouted at Kamek:  
"I TOLD YOU SO!"


	5. Mortal Enemies Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group had just learned Jr is being held hostage by aliens, and they set off to find her spaceship to rescue Jr.

The screen pauses like always, and Iggy jumps on screen and sings;  
"I Was Correct!  
And You Were Not!  
Na-Na-Na-Na-Na!"  
Kamek comes on screen and shouts:  
"Stop it! I'm losing brain cells just by your mere presence! Do you have to start speaking and singing?!"  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear over all the saltiness!"  
"GEEZ! Let's just finish the story!" Mario yelled out in anger.  
The screen unpauses after all of them left from the screen.  
Peach runs back into her room and shut the window.  
She ran out with her pink dress and gold crown and high heels.  
"We must save Jr!"  
Mario stares at Peach as if she's an idiot.  
"But he's evil."  
Luigi barges in.  
"He's not evil! ...but he's scary..."  
"Peach, we're not saving Bowser's son! No meaning to sound judgemental, but he looks JUST LIKE BOWSER! He could be just like his father!"  
Bowser slowly stomps towards Mario, making the ground shake.  
Mario turned around.  
"What happened?"  
"One; My son is nothing, NOTHING like me! I've made a lot of mistakes, but he's always been a well behaved, quiet, and timid child. Two; He's never hurt or disrespected anyone. Three; He is exceptionally intelligent for his age. Four; Because I was forced and dragged to come to save your wife, WHO DIDN'T EVEN NEED SAVING, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME AND YOU'RE GOING TO HELP RESCUE MY SON!" Bowser grabbed Mario by the throat and dragged him with himself in the direction in which the UFO went.  
The others followed along quickly.


	6. The Break-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue from where the story begun.

"So tell me more about yourself." Josie told Jr.  
The alien bursted through the door.  
"JOSIE!"  
"Yes?"  
"There are people destroying the ship! Come with me quickly."  
Josie nods.  
She turns on the fire on her feet and floats outside with the alien, then waves "Good-bye" to Jr.  
Then alien run to the front of the ship and Josie quickly follows behind by floating.  
The pair see Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Kamek, Kosher, Iggy, and Ludwig running after the ship.  
Oh, and Ludwig has on a plaid vest, in a red and blue pattern, and is wearing a black bowtie.  
He also has a yellow long-sleeved shirt under his vest.  
Bowser took everyone one by one, and started throwing them into the entrance of the ship.  
Once Bowser had thrown the last person in, he jumped and slid into the ship.  
"Give him back, you fiend!"  
"Put your hands up where I can see them, Kapoosh?!"  
Everyone was in a wide part of the ship, with a large computer screen in the center and a lot of buttons, levers, and switches.  
"OH... SHINEY THINGS..." Kosher and Yoshi both started looking around the room, mezmarized by all of the buttons, levers, and switches.  
Bowser grabbed the both of them and carried them back.  
"You two have to be careful. I understand Yoshi's ADHD was passed down to Kosher, but these buttons could do anything. And that includes killing us."  
Bowser put them down near the group.  
"Well. Well. Well..." Said a voice that sounded some-what televised.  
Everyone was looking around for where the voice came from.  
After a moment, the large computer in the center of the room turned on.  
Everyone looked in the direction of the computer.  
They saw the alien, staring at all of them in anger.  
Bowser stomped his foot.  
"WHERE'S MY SON?!" He screamed at the alien.  
"The adolescent is in good condition. But if you want him to remain in good condition..."  
The alien then went off screen for a split second.  
When she came back on screen, she was holding Jr by his neck; Jr had duck-tape over his mouth so he could speak, and the alien had a gun aimed at Jr's head.  
Jr had on his regular clothes and ponytail on.  
"You will leave us alone..."  
"What, you wanna rape him or something?" Iggy asked the alien.  
"Wh-what? Of course not! I have no interest in him."


	7. Mission Successful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heros rescue Jr and defeat the alien, and Kosher, Jr, and Iggy vow to protect the planet from the alien's evil doing.

"But I do!" Josie came on screen.  
She gasped when she saw how many people were there.  
"Hai... People..."  
The alien kicked Josie away.  
She cleared her throat.  
"Anyways... Don't do or try anything funny...."  
"Okay." Mario said.  
"Huh?" The alien replied.  
Mario replied:  
"We won't do anything funny."  
Mario walked around the room, observing many things.  
"We'll take things SERIOUSLY!"  
Mario pulled a switch, which opened a hatch in the ceiling.  
The alien gasped.  
She fell through the hatch and onto the floor.  
The hero's surrounded her and prepared to fight her.  
The alien got up and still had the gun pointed to Jr.  
She pushed a button on her wrist, and 3 pairs of metallic legs appeared behind the alien.  
The alien growled.  
"STAND BACK, FOOLS! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL THIS MALE SPECIMEN!"  
Iggy, Ludwig, Rosalina, and Kamek grabbed their wands.  
Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy, and Peach prepared for a fight.  
Kosher just stood there, staring at Jr, and Jr stared back at him.  
The alien began to look nervous.  
"JOSIE!"  
Josie floated into the room  
"Yes, Boss?"  
"Give me a hand and give these idiots what they deserve..."  
"Okay!"  
Josie grabbed Jr out of the alien's grasp, then handed Jr to Kosher.  
"Thanks!" Kosher told Josie.  
"You Are Welcome!"  
The alien started breathing heavily in anger.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
"You told me to give then what they deserve. So I gave them their friend."  
"ARGH! If you want something done right, you'll just have to do it yourself!" The alien created her two guns out of thin air, one for each hand, and pointed it at the group.  
The alien then realized the group had disappeared.  
She gasped and looked around for them.  
Mario yelled from the ceiling.  
The alien looked up, to see Mario come down from the open hatch and kicks her in the face.  
Bowser and Yoshi quickly followed and thwomped the alien.  
The three of then sighed, catching their breathes.  
Everyone else came down from the hatch.  
Kosher was the last one.  
He was still holding Jr.  
Kosher fluttered to the floor, then untaped Jr's mouth.  
Jr hugged Kosher and Kosher hugged Jr back, with tears of joy coming out from his eyes.  
Everyone smiled at the adorable and moving display of affection the two showed each other.  
Even Kamek.  
Mario came up to Kosher and even if Kosher was 11 inches taller than him, Mario jumped up and rubbed Kosher's hair.  
"I admire how much you two care for each other. None of you better change. Kosher, Jr's your closest friend. You treat him like one. He's gone through a lot, so he deserves an amazing friend. You ARE that amazing friend. Never forget that. And I hope you become the future hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. You surely have it in you to reach to the top."  
Kosher smiled at Mario, then went back to hugging Jr and crying happily.  
Mario then turned to where the alien was.  
"Now... Time to deal with you..."  
The alien growled.  
She pushed a button on her elbow and she disappeared.  
She then showed up on the hatch.  
"You imbeciles haven't seen the last of me... I am no longer interested in the boy. But Mark My Words; EIRIAN WILL HAVE HER REVENGE ON YOU CLODS!"  
Eirian pulled a lever, which caused a wall to push everyone out of the UFO, then fall onto clouds and soften their 500-foot-drop.  
Everyone slowly sat up.  
They watched as the UFO zoomed into outer space in the blink of an eye.  
"Well... Guess that's one more bad guy to deal with..." Mario said, unamused.  
"No." Kosher said.  
"I will take care of her. Even though I have a MASSIVE fear or aliens, I will not allow her to conquer this planet! You can rest Mario. I've got this." Kosher announced bravely.  
"And if Kosher's going to be a hero and stop an evil, vengance-seeking alien from weaking havoc on this planet, I will too."  
Jr said.  
"And me too." Iggy announced.  
"How's about you Ludwig?"  
Ludwig looked at Iggy surprised.  
"Oh, NO! I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME FOR EVIL ALIEN CONQUERING STOPPING! You all handle this yourselves."  
Bowser, Yoshi, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Kamek, and Ludwig huddled all three of the protagonists.  
"Well, as I always say; Let's-A-Go!" Mario pumped his fist up in the air triumphantly, along with Daisy, Bowser, Yoshi, Kosher and Iggy pumping their fists up high and hard, while Ludwig, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Kamek and Jr pumped their fists up delicately.

~FIN~


End file.
